X Universe
X Universe is the sequel to the tactical RPG game, Project X Zone for the 3DS, now featuring the new franchise, Shonen Jump on its new roster. Plus adding new main protagonists, enemies, villains, and tons of new features not found in previous games. __TOC__ Story As apprentices of the German sorcerer, Mirlyn, young Japanese immigrant students Wolfgang Sato and Katja Nakano have been given the task of avenging the lives of all lost in the War of Zeinbrook and Kinderheim (not actual places in Germany, game canon cities both burned to the ground) at the hands of the evil deity known as Exmortis, who is now searching for a new body. Denounced to the idea, they are encountered by Exmortis' followers from Zeinbrook lead by General's Sephtis, Kruger, and Lieselotte Metzger (who will appear in many parts of the game as they progress) at Mirlyn's Palace in Ostrheinsburg, but are rescued by Siegfried (from Soul Calibur) who has learned that Exmortis is now seeking a new form, and once he has reached 100% full power, will bring forth the end of the world. Along the way Wolfgang Sato and Katja Nakano will encounter many characters from previous X games, Capcom, Sega, Bandai Namco, and Shonen Jump Universes. Characters Original Characters Wolfgang Sato Wolfgang Sato is one of two students who were taught by the great sorcerer, Mirlyn, and has a great concept of using a combination of physical, religious, magical and scientific elements in his combatitive arts. He prefers scientific and physical strength. Background History Wolfgang's original name was Minoru Sato, but was changed when he arrived in Germany with his parents from Japan to serve in the United National War against Zeinbrook in Kinderheim. The Zeinbrook had resurrected the deity Exmortis to purge the Earth into a new age of anarchy and destruction. Wolfgang's parents were killed shortly after arriving in Germany via a flashfire wiping out most of Japan's allied forces. Wolfgang, with his new name was to train under the aid of Mirlyn in the Invisible City of Ostrheinsburg. He was renamed by Mirlyn, and had trained under his command in order to avenge those who had lost their lives to the Zeinbrook and Exmortis. While training under Mirlyn's eye, he met Katja Nakano, they were enemies at first, but became friends in time. After 20 years past, he was ready to fight in the name of all those who had died. Using his knowledge and skills, he became one of the two Guardians of the Void (the other being Katja). Fighting Style Under Mirlyn's aid, Wolfgang had learned many techniques, some of which are used in the game, both offensively and defensively: *Deadringer - Wolfgang's most commonly used move; he uses his Tractor Bombs to lure in and break the opposition's defenses, then unloads a thin, purple beam that can pierce through armour. *Void Ripper - Using his Bayonetta Attachment, he focuses a purple beam to layer on top the blade, then gives 10 large slashes to the opponent's abdomin and finally gives 3 purple beam blasts. *Falcon Void Arrow - First, he uses the Tractor Bombs to bring the opponent in closer, then kicks him into the air, Wolfgang jumps high enough that he is higher than his opponent, then, using the Bayonetta attachment, creates a beam of blue energy, shrouds the Bayonetta in that energy making it into the shape of an arrow and finally charging towards the opponent with Bayonetta stretched outwards, piercing through the body. *Hiroshima Blast - Uses the blue energy to on the Bayonetta as before, slashes opponent with it 9 times, then fires blue beam of energy keeping the arrow shaped tip. *Nagasaki Cannon - Throws Void Bomb, fires 15 small, yellow bullets of energy, charges large quantities of the same energy, then fires a large yellow beam. These are only his main attacks. And now some main skills: *Concentrated Meditation - Boosts DEF and XP by 15%; costs 5 XP *Small Army Gathering - Gives one extra attack from Backup and Solo Units; costs 15 XP *Tinkering and Tweeking - Boosts ATK by 50%; costs 25 XP *Void Teleportation - Increases Walking Range by 3 blocks wide; costs 30 XP *Lucky Prayer - Increases Attack Range by 3 blocks; costs 30 XP Katja Nakano Katja Nakano is the second student trained by Mirlyn, and uses many of the different types of elements that Wolfgang does; she prefers magical and religious arts more though. Background History Katja's original name was Haruhi Nakano, and like Wolfgang's name was altered when she went to train with Mirlyn. Her parents were personally killed by The Metzger Brothers, and was done in front of her eyes, unlike Wolfgang's parents who were killed by the flashfire. Once renamed by Mirlyn, her main focus was on taking her revenge on the entire Zeinbrook army. Once in Ostrheinsburg, she was determined to be the strongest in every art; she did not succeed, for she struggled in the scientific and physical arts; however she was very resourcful when it cae to the arts of magic and religion. While training in Ostrheinsburg, she met Wolfgang, and as she saw his skills in science, marksmanship, and such, she grew intensly jealous. They became friends over time, but she is still moderately jealous when she fights alongside Wolfgang, and 20 years later she was ready to take her vengeance, as the other Guardian of the Void. Gameplay Since X Universe is a Tactical RPG, the player will take turns moving his/her units based on the order of play. Walking and Attacking Range Supportive, Solo, and Backup Units Stats Your Stats will be broken down into these categories *Health (HP) - Shows how much stamina that unit has *Attack (ATK) - Shows how strong each attack from that unit will do *Defense (DEF) - Shows how good a unit is at taking damage from defending, how often they can counter, and how much XP they'll lose while defending *Speed (SPD) - Shows how good a unit's Walking Range will be *Technical (TEC) - Shows how good a unit's Attacking Range willl be Each Stat can easily be altered via skill, item, or equiptment. The XP Meter Combat Controls Skills, Items, and Equiptment Enemies Minion Bosses *Nemesis T-Type - Capcom - Resident Evil *Q-Bee - Capcom - Darkstalkers *King Arremer - Capcom - Ghosts n Goblins *Shielder - Capcom - Ghosts n Goblins *Tyrant - Capcom - Resident Evil *The Magician - SEGA - House of the Dead *Death Adder - SEGA - Golden Axe *Coco * Tapioca - SEGA - Space Channel 9 *Vajra - Bandai Namco - God Eater * Bosses Villainous characters that will be playable in the Villain's Story: *Available in a Unit **Available as a Solo Unit Mini-Bosses: Miscellaneous other characters, some playable some not, that will appear through the game as well. They are not as strong as the Boss characters, but put up a major fight: *Available as a Unit **Available as a Supportive Unit Becomes Allied Levels Category:RPG Category:Capcom Category:SEGA Category:Namco Bandai Category:Shonen Jump Category:"T" rated Category:Tactical Category:Fighting Category:3DS games Category:Original characters Category:Strategy Category:Crossover Category:Sequel Category:Turn Based Category:Stat Managing Category:Violence Category:Comedy Category:3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games